


Du sang au sable

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post War, all the characters except Naruto are mentioned, beach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Surréaliste, la scène que Naruto avait sous  les yeux lui semblait surréaliste.





	Du sang au sable

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Surréaliste, la scène que Naruto avait sous les yeux lui semblait surréaliste. Ils étaient tous réunis à la plage, et semblaient sincèrement s'amuser. La veille, Tsunade les avait tous convoqué, les plus gros travaux de reconstruction d'après guerre étaient presque terminés, et pour les récompenser de leur travail, et pour leur changer les idées, l'hokage avait décidé de leur accorder un jour de congé. Les équipes sept, huit, Lee et Tenten, et l'équipe dix n'avaient pas dit non. 

Une fois dehors, ils avaient réfléchi à quelque chose à faire tous ensemble, rares étaient les occasions où ils étaient tous en repos le même jour. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Naruto avait proposé de passer la journée à la plage. Ils avaient tous accepté, et l'équipe de Kurenai avait ajouté qu'ils en connaissaient une qui n'était pas très fréquentée et qui se situait à seulement une heure de Konoha. Ils avaient donc, avant de se séparer, réglé les derniers détails de l'organisation, comme l'heure de retrouvaille, la répartition du pique-nique...

Le lendemain matin, alors que le jour se levait à peine, deux des quatre équipes attendaient les deux autres. Shino, Hinata, Kiba et Akamaru, ainsi que Tenten et Lee, étaient tous les six devant les portes de la ville, faisant les cents pas (en râlant pour l'Inuzuka et la kunoichi de l'équipe Gai). Dix minutes après l'heure prévue, Ino, Choji et Shikamaru les rejoignirent, la blonde s'était excusée, réveiller le Nara avait été comme tous les matins une vraie galère. Dix plus plus tard, cela avait au tour de la dernière équipe d'enfin arriver. La fleur de cerisier s'était excusée de leur immense retard mais une certaine personne ne trouvait plus son maillot de main, vu la tête de l'Uzumaki, tout le monde comprit qui était cette fameuse personne. 

Ayant eu assez, Kiba était monté sur son chien, et avait prit la tête du groupe, suivi par ses partenaires, puis par les trois membres de l'équipe dix, puis les deux de celle de Gai, et enfin les quatre de l'ancienne de Kakashi et Yamato. L'estimation de la distance était la bonne, puisqu'une heure après le départ, et quelques obstacles plus tard, ils avaient atteint la plage qui était déserte. 

Hinata avait conduit les filles dans un endroit discret où elles pourraient se changer, et Shino avait fait pareil avec les garçons. Ensuite, une fois que tout le monde était en maillot de bain (oui même le fils Aburame), ils s'étaient tous séparés en petit groupe ; les , sauf Tenten, bronzaient, celle-ci, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, et Shikamaru se baignaient, sur le sable Sai et Shino les regardaient, Lee courait le long de la plage, et Sasuke était allé faire un tour. 

« Qui pourrait imaginer qu'il y a encore quelques mois de cela nous étions sur des champs de bataille, en pleine guerre... », pensa Naruto en les observant. 

Ino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten et Shikamaru souriaient, alors qu'ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un qui leur étaient chers. Sasuke, Choji, Shino et Sai, avaient pu revoir une personne proche et commencer leur deuil. Kiba et Sakura n'avaient perdu personne, mais la guerre ne les avait pas épargné pour autant, ils gardaient des séquelles psychologiques, et quelques marques physiques comme eux tous, qui leurs rappelleraient éternellement ce qu'ils avaient vécu. 

« Grand-mère Tsunade a eu une bonne idée, nous avions tous besoin de mettre cette guerre derrière nous, au moins pendant quelques heures. Ici, nous sommes juste une bande d'amis qui profitons les uns des autres. Juste pour aujourd'hui nous sommes des jeunes normaux, pas des ninjas, pas des âmes en deuils, pas des survivants, juste des jeunes en vie et qui célébrons ça.»


End file.
